dishonoredfandomcom-20200222-history
The Heart/Quotes (Dishonored 2)
This page lists quotes from the Heart in Dishonored 2. A list of quotes for Dishonored can be found here. Locations The Void *''"There are no stars in the sky here. There is no sky."'' *''"We shouldn't be here. No one should."'' *''"There is a strange power in this place."'' *''"In thousands of years, few have seen this place. Two were empresses."'' (as Corvo) *''"In thousands of years, few have seen this place. Three were empresses."'' (as Emily) Multiple Environments *''"So many hands built this place. And it is so grand. Was so grand. It could have been paradise for all."'' *''"Why do so many have so little? It was never meant to be this way."'' *''"The downtrodden. The poor and forgotten. Mudlarks, beggars, and orphans. Who speaks for them?"'' *''"I knew this world, fifteen years ago. Some part of me remains, but the world seems strange."'' *''"I hear laughter. Somewhere there is still merriment and song. And the gentle ease of friendship."'' *''"Yes, there is more here than corruption and pain. Don't despair, there is goodness here too."'' *''"I am tired. How long my dearest? How long must I endure in this shadow state?"'' *''"You want me to point the way. Help you onto a path. No. Let us be lost here together for a moment."'' *''"Is it a curse or a blessing, to linger past your time in the world?"'' *''"Somewhere a noble woman is beating a servant. He is but a boy. The beating will leave him blind. He was late with the tea."'' *''"Sometimes I remember the breeze on my skin, and your touch."'' *''"I see a mine collapsing on a dozen workers. A beggar succumbs to bloodflies. A cat sleeps on a velvet pillow."'' *''"Always conflict. Power, greed, lust. For me, what I wouldn’t give just to hold your hand in mine one more time."'' *''"This was once my world. All things, from the northernmost shores to here, Karnaca in the south."'' *''"Pushed out into the harsh world, you are alone but for a few allies."'' *''"Those around you cannot see me. I am here and not here, when you call to me."'' *''"I heard a story once, of a sailor caught forever in a fog. It traveled with her across all the seas. I am that sailor."'' *''"Somewhere near they hold hands. They drink poison together. This old couple. A banker tricked them out of their home."'' *''"Even without eyes to look upon the world, I see so much. Once, nearly all things were hidden."'' *''"There is corruption here. It beckons you. Promises riches and power. So much temptation."'' Low Chaos *''"You are nearly friendless and hunted like a beast. Yet still you act with honor."'' *''"How Karnaca has fallen since the old days. With your help, perhaps it will not descend into complete ruin."'' *''"When others might choose to draw blood, you find another way. This, I think, is my highest praise."'' High Chaos *''"It is not too late for you, my love. If you can but resist the urge for vengeance."'' *''"Somewhere a miner coughs black from his lungs. He hides it from his wife. Will you kill them too?"'' *''"Yes, this place is home to cutthroats and villains. Are you not becoming one of them?"'' *''"You could've spared so many lives, but you didn't. Why?"'' *''"Honorable intentions. Well-made plans. And yes, love. All drowning in the blood you’ve spilled."'' *''"I have seen many horrors. A child beaten by thieves. A nest of bloodflies. Your blood soaked hands."'' *''"You kill without thought or reason, slaughter without remorse. This path of yours leads you astray."'' Cyria Gardens *''"There will come a time when we must part. I only tell you this, in the hope to make easier our farewells."'' *"If we should become parted one day, remember that I know exactly who you are, and that I treasure you." *''"When this crisis has passed, you must promise to release me."'' Séance Room in Stilton Manor *''"There is a strange power in this place." '' *''"We are close to something - familiar and unknown. I feel afraid."'' *''"There is an old spirit here. I remember. Delilah."'' Characters Targets Breanna Ashworth *''"An artist, of sorts. Bone and skin stretched across canvas, with pigments coaxed from blood and hair."'' *''"Breanna Ashworth. She is the curator at the Royal Conservatory. But she is something more."'' *''"She moved to Brigmore Manor with Delilah and the original coven in the year 1836."'' *''"A curator by day, hosting aristocrats. But she has many secrets."'' *''"Sixteen years ago, it was just Breanna Ashworth and Delilah. When they founded the coven together."'' *''"There is - something she made from whale bones. More powerful than a simple charm."'' *''"They wanted her to wed that wheezing old man. So she ran away. Ran to Delilah."'' *''"Loyal to Delilah, after death and across all these years."'' *''"Delilah's arcane bond is strong with this one. Many of the powers manifest in Ashworth."'' *''"She is a player in a game of power and magic. All the world will change if she does her part."'' *''"Ashworth comes from old money. But she hates the aristocracy as much as she hates anyone."'' *''"After Delilah's return, women from all over the Empire felt the pull of Delilah's power, coming to join them in Karnaca."'' *''"She wants to reach out to them, to the Sister of the Oracular Order. To whisper into their dreams."'' *''"Sometimes she remembers being with Delilah at the old Brigmore Manor, outside Dunwall in younger days."'' *''"Her family would've forced her to marry that pig. She ran and never looked back."'' The Crown Killer *''"This is the one they call the Crown Killer, but she thinks of herself as Grim Alex."'' *''"Oh! Something courses through her veins! Inflaming her brain! Stay away."'' *''"A dark place in her mind has been allowed to overgrow, unchecked by society's safeguards."'' *''"You see? Wickedness is her master, yet she is driven by purpose, following a perverse plan."'' *''"Struggle, confusion, murder. She awaits another message from someone powerful. Instructions."'' *''"Like a feral thing, she takes, she kills. But someone else is there too. Sleeping."'' *''"It delights her how much she maims and tortures, because she knows how it would hurt her - sister? I'm sorry, it's all mingled together."'' *''"She laughed when she killed him. Laughed and growled as she pulled him apart."'' *''"There's no voice in her head to tell her when she's gone too far. It's been numbed."'' *''"Something has corrupted her blood. It frees her from doubt. She will have her way."'' *''"That night in Dunwall, she spread the red everywhere. Feeling triumph. Glee."'' *''"She's remembering a night with Duke Luca Abele, Kirin Jindosh, and - others. They did something vile, but astounding."'' Delilah Copperspoon *''"I knew her! As a child. We played together at Dunwall Tower. She was a kitchen girl. And I... I was..."'' *''"Delilah. How is it she lives? She wandered in the void. I can see it. But then..."'' *''"She watched her mother sicken and die in the debtor's prison. She will never forget. Never forgive."'' *''"Adore her. She demands it. It nourishes her."'' *''"They were never fair to her. No kindness was ever shown. They whipped her. Sent her in the streets."'' *''"Many times, her father told her that she was a princess, and promised that one day she would be a queen."'' *''"If I could only speak to her now, my darling playmate from so many years ago."'' *''"She disappeared from Dunwall Tower. Something occurred, but so long ago. What was it?"'' *''"She schemed of - no! - Of casting out the soul of a little girl and living in her skin. My - my daughter."'' *''"She tore it out and hid it away. No - it's not possible. No one would do that."'' *''"She dreams of all the world bowing, but more than that. Loving her. Breathing her name."'' *''"Forgive me, Delilah. I should have tried to find you."'' *''"In her mind, a great painting takes shape. She would paint The World As It Should Be."'' *''"She was an apprentice to Sokolov, and more. She admired him for a time. His irreverence. His freedom from restraint."'' *''"Her mind turns to the coven. To the old ones, from fifteen years ago, and the new ones who join now."'' *''"Wait, something is wrong. She should be older, by twelve years."'' *''"Her powers are greater now. She found something in the Void. Something ancient."'' *''"The women who feel the tug of her arcane bond, they come from across the Isles."'' *''"There is an old spirit here. I remember. Delilah."'' *''"From time to time, she thinks of Luca, but only as one thinks fondly of a favored pet."'' *''"Some nights, her mood sinks low. The world feels lonely and cold, and - not right. She knows no peace."'' Kirin Jindosh *''"Kirin Jindosh. Grand Inventor for Serkonos. He dreams of an army of mechanical soldiers."'' *''"His invention, the silvergraph...it combines mercury and light on a plate. And an image appears! Some are delighted, some terrified."'' * "He has a great mind, for innovation, invention, progress. Perhaps even greater than Sokolov." *''"So young, when he attended the Academy. So quiet then. They hardly noticed him. But he took it all in, understood, perhaps even better than they did."'' *''"He works with Duke Luca Abele. They share overlapping interests, but only use one another."'' *''"He's thinking the test subjects are all broken beyond repair. That it's time to obtain a fresh batch."'' *''"At the Academy, the other students and most of the teachers, they couldn't comprehend half of what he was telling them, even at sixteen."'' *''"Such questions he asked as a child, just free from the crib. Others grew to fear him. Just as he grew to loathe them."'' *''"He waits for the breathing and blood to stop. Then the brain, and the light from their eyes. He loves that moment, when the eyes change. Finds it fascinating."'' *''"He longs for an adversary worthy of his intellect. It is not vanity. There are few who could match him."'' *''"His mother asked: Why did you do that to the cat? Young Kirin only wanted to know what was inside; how it worked. Her distress puzzled him."'' *''"The new Duke will let him have all the test subjects he wants. An endless supply."'' *''"Almost arrested before the Duke found him. Carted off to some dank hole behind iron bars for revolting crimes against his fellows. His experiments. Instead, the Duke gave him a title."'' *''"It is important to him. He wants others to notice the complexity of his work. The genius of his innovations. These are his thoughts..."'' *''"So many years, he imagined having his own teacher in a cage, like an insect under glass. Begging to be released; admitting that his was the superior intelligence."'' After using the Electroshock Machine *''"His memories flee from him as he seeks them. All is shifting, intermingling."'' *''"Great theorems drift just beneath the surface, just beyond his reach. But he cannot hold a thought for more than a few seconds."'' *''"When he remembers, he is filled with rage and despair. The great cathedral of his mind, abandoned and ruined."'' *''"For just a second, he had a new line of thinking. The solution to a great engineering problem. Now lost."'' *''"In a way, he is more content now than he ever has been. He thinks of his dinner later, and hopes for cabbage with pork."'' Luca Abele *''"He is nothing like his father."'' *''"Another tedious meeting. Endless complaints from the miners about the conditions below."'' *''"He signs the papers to hurry things along, barely glancing at them. Oh, how his writing hand cramps!"'' *''"His brother died on the dirty streets of Dunwall, struck down in his youth."'' *''"Even living in the Grand Palace and taking his food from silver plates, he is unhappy."'' *''"Schools, travel, and mentors. His father gave him every opportunity, but it was never enough."'' *''"She is more than a lover to him. He counts the moments until he sees her again."'' *''"The advisors surrounding him are hand-picked for their ability to run the silver mines beyond capacity. He avoids those who once worked in the mines."'' *''"Those who toady on him are only tolerable because they free him from the constant, whining demands that pile up at his feet."'' Paolo *''"He's made the Howlers into something more than just a street gang."'' *''"He's clever this one, with aspirations. You'd be surprised how high up he wants to be."'' *''"The Howlers are his family. He's done terrible things to protect them."'' *''"He believes he could run Serkonos better than the Duke."'' *''"He has a secret that will save his life only once each day."'' *''"He is well known throughout Karnaca as a man who can get things done. Even the new Duke has employed him."'' *''"There is someone he needs to check on. He wonders if the moonstruck man has enough food and water."'' *''"Some business with the Duke. An ongoing arrangement. I don't know. It involves one whose mind has been - injured."'' *''"I didn't see it at first, but there is magic at work here. He uses charms made of bone... uses them well."'' *''"Paolo. He helped a blind woodcarver cross the street the same day he assassinated a barrister."'' *''"He gets another star tattooed across his back every time he claims a life. A constellation of woe."'' *''"He's thinking these are dangerous times. And how Mindy will take care of the Howlers should anything happen to him."'' Liam Byrne *''"Ambition. That is what I sense in him. The youngest man to reach Vice Overseer in decades."'' *''"Liam Byrne. He has moved up quickly in the Abbey's hierarchy. He might be High Overseer someday."'' *''"He barely tolerates this new Duke. They must interact on occasion, but he does not like it."'' *''"He grew up in the cold mists of Fraeport on the nothernmost tip of Morley. He was nothing then. Now the Overseers look to him for answers and leadership."'' *''"When he was a boy, an Overseer stepped out of the mist, wolfhound by his side. Voice was deep and strong as he recited the invocations. Young Liam Byrne was transfixed."'' *''"His faith is strong, perhaps overly so. He sees the influence of the Outsider everywhere. In the Duke, in the street gangs, and even the miners."'' *''"Something nags at him, beyond the usual worries. He will consult the Sisters of the Oracular Order, and they will set his feet on the right path."'' *''"His father taught him to read using letters carved into hand-crafted wooden blocks."'' *''"He seeks to weed out the witches and heretics. Those who have succumbed to the lure of the Void and who bring chaos where they tread."'' *''"There was a boy, turned in by his mother for his Restless Hands. He extracted a confession as he would from anyone else. It would have jeopardized his ascent to Vice Overseer to do otherwise."'' *''"His mother encouraged his musical talent, but his interests lay in the comfort of the Strictures and the rigors of Abbey."'' *''"He has seen a troubling increase in superstitious beliefs and the use of charms and spells. He waits for guidance from the Oracular Order."'' *''"Once a week, he meets an old friend of his mother's for dinner at a café at the edge of town. He listens to her stories again and again, with great patience."'' *''"When his years in Karnaca come to an end, he hopes to move to the capital. In Dunwall, he will have the ear of the High Overseer himself."'' *''"Before they took him away for the Trials of Aptitude, the Overseers in Fraeport watched him for months, debating his promise."'' Others Alexandria Hypatia *''"An alchemist dedicated to the diseased afflicting sailors and mine workers. But her mind is - troubled."'' *''"Is she a prisoner? She feels trapped here. Why is she not allowed to leave Addermire?"'' *''"When the Duke's voice begins to play on the audiograph, a chill comes over her, and - she sleeps."'' *''"She wonders if bergamot might increase the efficacy of her black lung formula. Another part of her is - watching."'' *''"The Grand Guard interferes with her work, and she resents them. She could ease so much suffering."'' *''"She fashioned a breathing apparatus for the child. Now she wonders if it has made any difference."'' *''"This one has a good heart, but there's something else there too. Watching from the inside."'' *''"Tomorrow she will ask again if she might see just a few of the most dire cases."'' *''"Hypatia regrets her most potent serum. She burned almost all the notes. But a part of her holds onto the formula."'' *''"If they'd only let deliver more Oil of Tartar to her patient with calenture. To ease his hallucinations."'' *''"Hypatia studied at the Academy of Natural Philosophy under Piero Joplin and Anton Sokolov."'' *''"A man brought his dying son by boat, braving the rocks. She watches, helpless, as the soldiers drove him away."'' *''"She cares for the patients, treats them with compassion. Often refuses their money."'' *''"She has a special interest in the lung and eye conditions prevalent in the dust district."'' *''"For years, she studied in Dunwall before returning to the South."'' After Being Cured *''"It's as if she's emerged from a long, black dream."'' *''"Her spirit has been unburdened, and she is gaining strength each day."'' *''"There's a sense within her of what she's done, but only impressions."'' *''"Hypatia's mood improves. She looks forward to seeing patients again."'' *''"Already, she's thinking about an old patient suffering from boanthropy. She wants to know how the woman is progressing."'' Anton Sokolov *''"Anton Sokolov. Painter, inventor and - philanderer. Famous throughout the Isles. Loyal only to himself."'' *''"Sokolov wonders now if it was all worth it. Once put forth, some ideas take on a life of their own."'' *''"The years have softened him. He seeks to make up for the wrongs from his past."'' *''"He experimented on people during the plague years. Unwilling subjects who suffered needlessly at his hands."'' *''"It was brief, but his time at the Hounds Pits Pub - as a prisoner - stays with him. He was strangely happy."'' *''"There is guilt within him for the things he did. But curing the Rat Plague saved so many."'' *''"Not so long ago the nobles vied for his attention. Sent him gifts and flattery. Whose invitation would he accept? Whose portrait would he next paint?"'' *''"His past torments him. Can he ever atone for the pain he's caused?"'' *''"He is full of regrets, this old man. Sokolov, the once-great alchemist."'' *''"Some nights he dreams of a young woman he once painted, decades ago. Her face, the most beautiful thing he'd ever beheld. She died before the painting was complete, and he burned it to ash."'' *''"From Esmond Roseburrow, Sokolov learned the power hidden inside whale oil. He harnessed it for devices that kill, and Roseburrow took his own life."'' *''"Some nights he wakes for the toilet, thinking he's at his old apartment on Kaldwin's Bridge. He's confused by the layout of the Dreadful Wale."'' *''"He retreated from Dunwall, tired of the petty squabbles of the elite."'' *''"They still seek him out, for portraits, new elixirs, or bawdy stories. Some just to see the great Sokolov now stooped and humbled."'' *''"It's all still there - in his mind. Every formula. Every equation. Harder and harder to recall."'' *''"In his dreams, he sees the names and faces of every subject he experimented on in the name of progress."'' *''"They would flock to his lectures. When all the seats were full they would line the hallways straining to hear. Hypatia, Jindosh, all the great minds of today owe him a debt."'' *''"When Jindosh held him, Sokolov believed he would die, and that changed him. He is so tired."'' *''"He's remembering a great voyage he took by sea. So many men lost, reaching Pandyssia. The burning wastes."'' *''"Anton. How great you were! Rest now my friend..."'' Aramis Stilton Sane *''"There was a time when he tried to impress them; to hide his humble beginnings. But he no longer cares."'' *''"He laments hosting their silly séance at his home. He indulges the young Duke, because he loved his father."'' *''"At the gala they joked loud enough that he could hear. Something about his shoes being the finest Caulkenny has to offer. But he carried on. It was nothing he hadn't heard before."'' *''"Stilton devised a mask to help the miners take in less dust as they work. He wants silver. Not sick workers."'' *''"Aramis Stilton. Like the ore he mines, there is something of value underneath that gruff exterior."'' *''"He could afford finer clothing. But even if he wore the finest suits in all the Isles, they would still turn their noses up at him. He's stopped trying."'' *''"The aristocrats barely tolerate him, but he is not without friends. There was the old Duke. And - Meagan Foster.."'' *''"He never trusted Luca Abele. He seeks only to tolerate him. He hopes the young Duke will grow into his responsibilities.."'' *''"There is a great sadness in him. He misses his friend and confidant; the old Duke, Theodanis."'' *''"Aramis Stilton. Born in squalor on the Isle of Morley. Now he runs most of the mines in Karnaca."'' *''"He's worried about something Duke Luca Abele has done. The son is nothing like his father."'' *''"He has drawn up designs that should prevent collapses in the older tunnels. He hopes to implement them soon."'' *''"He sees the beauty in the mines. Rich veins of ore cutting through quartz. Great caverns lit by phosphorescent light within the stone."'' *''"Aramis Stilton made a fortune in the Silver Mines, without the usual cruelty associated with such endeavors."'' Insane *''"Something about the Duke and a lake at night. But he recalls the father, not the son."'' *''"He hears singing. Wait, not singing. Some vibration, coming from the center of this place."'' *''"He would pluck out his own eyes if it would help him forget what he saw."'' *''"He is trapped inside himself. Some terrible ceremony echoes through his thoughts."'' *''"There was a whisper and a groan, strange as the whales in the deep. He hears it still."'' *''"The night this terrible thing happened to him, he wanted to meet with Meagan. To confide in her."'' *''"Once, Aramis Stilton knew his name. He worked to improve conditions at the mines. And now this."'' *''"Silton looked deeply into the Void. He cannot unsee what he has seen."'' *''"He was a doubter! He was afraid! That's why his mind was ruined on that night!"'' *''"Before this, he was so worried the old money people would laugh at him. They did."'' *''"His eyes see the teetering past and the ruined present. And the moments in between."'' *''"Had he not been with the Duke on that night, his life would have been very different."'' Armando *''"Reading the paperwork tires his eyes, but he reads it all."'' *''"After his duties are done, he'll enjoy a quiet moment on the balcony with a cigar."'' *''"There was a woman he loved, but she was identified as a risk, and he never saw her again."'' *''"It sickens his spirit, seeing such riches squandered."'' *''"He looks up at the statues and wonders whether anyone will remember him."'' *''"In the nightmares, assassins come for him. He begs them to see the truth."'' *''"See how he sighs? His life is a gilded cage."'' *''"He's thinking about his walk, the way he dresses and speaks. Everything must appear correct."'' *''"This face is on all the coins minted in Serkonos over the last five years."'' *''"He would have amounted to nothing, and still might, but he has unexpected potential."'' Bartholomeus Vasco *''"This is Vasco. He's been a loyal assistant to Alexandria Hypatia."'' *''"Something has been done to him...he will never see his family again."'' *''"Something has been injected into his blood. I cannot follow his thoughts."'' *''"He is too weak to help himself."'' *''"He knows something. He's seen something. That's why he's been made to suffer like this!"'' *''"Vasco. Hypatia's trusted assistant. She recruited him out of the academy. The best in his class."'' Lucia Pastor *''"Lucia Pastor. Years ago she lost her husband in a mining disaster."'' *''"She's dedicated her life to helping the miners and their families."'' *''"The miners look to her to help them. There is no one else."'' *''"She's seen the conditions in the mines. Seen how the families live. Seen children choking on the air in the Dust District."'' *''"They thought she'd go away if they made her wait. But they found out how persistent she can be."'' *''"That day stays in her memory... the grim set to his jaw as he headed for the mines. Then the news of the collapse, and the mad search for survivors."'' Meagan Foster *''"I can see why you like her. She's almost as secretive as you."'' *''"Meagan Foster. She wasn't always a ship captain."'' *''"It was years ago. The two were inseparable. There was no food, but there was love. Those brief days on the street with her childhood friend- the happiest times she's known."'' *''"Meagan? She can be trusted, to a point. But I can not see past the anger. That much rage can hide things."'' *''"There was always hunger back then, on the streets of Dunwall. Hunger and fear. She learned to be brutal to survive."'' *''"Back in Dunwall, she almost killed the crime boss called Slackjaw. Once while he was getting a shave."'' *''"Some nights she wakes choking, hearing the screams of a young girl, watching - her mother die."'' *''"I can tell you that for years she was a smuggler, and worse before that."'' *''"She has not always chosen her companions wisely. But she truly cares for Sokolov. I can feel it."'' *''"I can see why she cares so much for Sokolov, both of them are trying to atone for their past. But maybe there are things beyond forgiveness."'' *''"She has secrets I will not reveal. She may tell you in time."'' *''"It was not her hand that held the knife."'' *''"Things would have been different for her, if her young friend had survived the attack all those years ago."'' *''"She is a woman formed of three fathers. A drunkard, a killer, and an artist."'' *''"She fell in with the wrong crowd many years ago in Dunwall. The things she did. She can't forgive herself."'' *''"She - she was with them...on that day."'' *''"A man haunts her dreams. Like a father to her. A man with scar. He hides himself, even from me."'' *''"This one has a greater destiny, beyond Dunwall, beyond Karnaca."'' Mindy Blanchard *''"This is Paolo's second in command, Mindy Blanchard. Early in life she was someone else."'' *''"It wasn't enough just to rob them. She yelled and cursed until they cried, just like she knew they would."'' *''"She goes after the rich ones who cry and faint at the first sign of trouble. She can't wait to take their pocket watches, jewels, and pride. Resents them for their easy lives."'' *''"She calls them her lovers. Those poor souls."'' *''"This one answers to Paolo, who is her closest friend and knows all her secrets."'' *''"If she says she's going to hunt you down and kill you in the street, then that's what she’ll do."'' *''"Mindy Blanchard. Second in command of the Howlers. She once broke a coffin maker's arm for smiling at her."'' *''"Early on, she felt like she'd been born into the wrong life, so she set about making it right."'' Character Classes Beggar *''"He was cruel to his family. So when he lost his employment, he had nowhere to turn."'' *''"He spat on her. The Tyvian woman who stopped yesterday to give him a coin."'' *''"He cheated his partners. But they found out. Look where it's got him."'' *''"He has a pencil sketch portrait of his daughter, now worn to shreds. His one true love."'' *''"He was never a good man, but surely he didn't deserve this."'' Female Civilian *''"She told them the medicine was too expensive. And they were too sick to notice her boots."'' *''"They are her playthings. And when one inevitably dies, she but sends word and a replacement arrives within a week."'' *''"Before the duel she gave him one last kiss, and handed him the pistol - the one she had loaded with ash."'' *''"It wasn't true what she told them - that she was soliciting donations to buy cakes for the orphans."'' *''"She's convinced herself they deserve all the terrible things she's about to do." '' *''"She told the Overseers her brother was a witch. Even showed them some spells she had hastily scratched in his journal. They took him away."'' *''"She took down the warning posters to see if it was true about the Bloodflies."'' *''"The ox she sold them is sick. Riddled with bloodfly larvae. She knows it."'' *''"Her mother beat her. Now she brings the strap down on her own young ones."'' *''"She interrupts them. The only opinion she cares about is her own."'' *''"She tries to keep the block free from Bloodflies. She's seen firsthand what they can do to a person."'' *''"She said they had better do as they were told, because the Crown Killer likes to eat naughty children."'' *''"The child trusted her, that's how she was able to lure him onto the boat."'' *''"She placed bloody handprints on his door, and then notified the authorities of what she'd...found."'' Male Civilian *''"He tried to kiss her, but she turned her heard and told him to gargle out his putrid breath first. He struck her twice, and she fell."'' *''"You are wondering - is this a good man, or a bad man? You tell me. He left them there. Knowing they could not swim."'' *''"He took the two in. Gave them the first real home they'd ever known."'' *''"He's hid them from her. The letters from home that she waits for so desperately."'' *''"He took a finger from the girl as proof of his intentions. And the family paid the ransom quickly."'' *''"He's thinking since gifts and flowers didn't work, he'll have to resort to violence."'' *''"He told her the view from the roof was something she just had to see. Oh yes. He pushed her."'' *''"It is a rare thing...to find a man this honest."'' *''"He has so little to eat, but still he shares with the white haired widow upstairs."'' *''"He sabotaged the boat just before they set out. All hands were lost."'' *''"He sells what he calls rabbit pies. But it's the mess they toss from the slaughter house."'' *''"He is lonely, but only because he threw them out onto the street."'' *''"Yes, he visits their graves. But only to piss on them. Then brag about what a devoted son he is."'' *''"He squandered his parent's fortune on cards, playing Nancy. Now he's moved on to his wife's money."'' *''"There was a school. The headmistress pressed him to better himself. He spit in the woman's tea before he quit."'' *''"He took her books and made her watch while he burned them."'' *''"He was beaten as a youth, the bone in his jaw never set right. Yet he refrains from mistreating others."'' *''"He always has a kind word for her, that toothless granny with the nasty temper."'' *''"He will never be a rich man, but he is honest, and even, I think...happy?"'' Elite Guard *''"He lags behind the others, and hears only the orders that suit him."'' *''"He remembers the man had blue eyes. And his voice went very high just before he killed him."'' *''"He fooled them into thinking he was a first captain. Got them to buy the drinks all night."'' *''"She waited for just the right moment to tell them the mushrooms were poison."'' *''"No one questions an officer from a good family. That's how she gets away with it."'' *''"He had word sent to his family in Redmoor, saying that he had died in the line of duty. Now he can keep all his wages for himself."'' *''"He hates the drunkards. Reeking of death and rhum, just like his mother. He rolls them into the street, and under the wheels of the carriages."'' *''"He brings them to where they process the whales. What's a body or two compared to the enormity of those beasts?"'' *''"She's thinking she might go back to Gristol. Try life on her uncle's farm again. Or a little fishing vessel of her own."'' *''"He targets men, mostly. Their arrogance infuriates him. But he's buried women too."'' *''"At the last moment, she switched contracts. That's how she 'lucked' into such a fine apartment."'' *''"He wears the uniform proudly, and takes his role seriously. He has courage."'' *''“He pushed a child into a sewer as he passed. For no reason I can see. He didn't even know the boy.”'' *''“He heard the child calling for help. But he pretended he didn't, and walked away.”'' *''“There was a woman, she said something meant to be amusing I think, but it angered him. He slapped her.”'' *''“A bitter man. He does wicked things just to prove to others how harsh and terrible the world is.”'' *''“He is jealous of the new lieutenant. He'll scuff up the man's boots to get him in trouble.”'' *''“He expects his dinner to be ready when he gets home. If it's not, he brings out the strap.”'' *''“A cruel man. Even now he's looking for someone to abuse.”'' *''“When he finds that woman – the one with the straw-haired boy and the pretty daughter – when he finds her, he'll kill them all.”'' *''“There's no remorse for the harm he did. He feels people deserve what they get.”'' *''“Office workers, he hates most of all. Just seeing them fills him with rage. He hurts them when he can.”'' *''“All he needs now is a Solicitor's help to switch the real documents for the false ones.”'' *''“He lets them go if they can come up with enough money.”'' *''“He brags he got those scars fighting for the Empress. But in truth they came from a drunken fall.”'' *''“Her father needs medicine. But she spends all her money on a closet full of fancy boots and furs.”'' *''“She taught some street urchins how to pickpocket. And she takes half of what they nab.”'' *''“There's a recruit she doesn't like. Filled his boots with slime from the slaughterhouse.”'' *''“She told the children she'd be right back. It's been three years.”'' *''“She has them turn out their pockets. Takes what she wants. Behavior one wouldn't expect from an officer.”'' *''“She's not supposed to be drinking while on duty.”'' *''“They asked for directions. She sent them to a cul-de-sac she knew to be watched by cutthroats.”'' *''“An officer by day, a cutpurse by night.”'' *''“I assure you, she is little more than a thug in uniform.”'' *''“She only signed on as a soldier to avoid arrest in Tyvia.”'' *''“She found the new girl's poetry. Reads it aloud during meal times to get laughs.”'' *''“Later she'll make her usual rounds. Tells them they have to pay or else.”'' *''“He tells them he does philanthropic work for the orphanage. He doesn't know what the word means, but it gives him the respect he craves.”'' *''“Yesterday he kicked the shoemaker's daughter who lives next door.”'' *''“He gets a sleeping powder from the chemist and puts it in their drinks. That's his secret.”'' *''“He knows how to hurt them in a way that doesn't leave a mark.”'' *''“As a child he begged for scraps, and searched the sewers for coins. Now risen to the rank of officer, he wears his uniform proudly.”'' *''“He sees there is injustice. Cruelty and horror. He hopes it will improve, if not today, then soon.”'' *''“At the bakery he puts sweets in his pockets when no one is looking.”'' *''“He leaned in and kissed her, stroking her hair. She didn't notice the necklace was missing until the next day.”'' *''“She started that fire at the tannery. Now they always pay on time.”'' *''“She's good with the pistol. She volunteers for the firing squad to get in extra practice.”'' *''“She held out her foot just enough to trip the old woman without anyone noticing.”'' *''“It was in the Month of Rain when she gave birth to the child. Left it on a stranger's doorstep.”'' *''“She was supposed to look in on the place on her way home, but she's had her eyes on a few valuables. Perhaps tonight.”'' Grand Guard *''"The beggars have to pay him 'rent' to sleep in an alley beneath his apartment."'' *''"He taunts the prisoners with lies. Tells them they are to be let go, or that they have a visitor."'' *''"He found her journal. Reads a new page aloud every night at the dinner hour. She's asked for a transfer."'' *''"He's due for a promotion soon he thinks. He may be right. If they base promotions on needless cruelty."'' *''"He's seen things he would rather forget. That's why he spends so much of his pay on gin slings."'' *''"After looking everywhere, he still can't find the letter, the only thing he had from her."'' *''"He once chased a beggar girl across Karnaca for hours, until the child fell from a rooftop and broke her neck. He left the body to rot."'' *''"He's worked it out that he'll get paid whether the prisoners live or die. But if they die, there's more food to go around."'' *''"Last week a woman started barking her wares too early. And too close to his window. She'll recover. But two of her teeth are gone for good."'' *''"The uniform sometimes attracts this kind of man. He wants power over the helpless. To take lives if he can manage it without suspicion."'' *''"He brought his own mother to the Overseers and told them she was the Outsider's concubine."'' *''"He told the landlord that members of the military don't have to pay rent any more. Said it was a new order straight from the Empress."'' *''"He steals from his father's tobacco shop and sells the cigars at the docks for half the price."'' *''"He tied the baker and covered him with confectioner's glaze. Then he let the rats do the rest."'' *''"They won't let him back in the bathhouse. Not after what he did to a boy there."'' *''"A man at the distillery sets some bottles aside for him. And in return he doesn't break the man's nose."'' *''"He knew the man worked on the rooftops, on a windmill crew. It was almost too easy to stage the accident."'' *''"When he can't sleep he forces his wife and children to stay up too."'' *''"He makes sure the guilty ones don't make it back out on the streets. And he always thinks they're guilty."'' *''"If he'd been sober he might have saved the boy."'' *''"He trades in embarrassing secrets. Everybody thinks guards don't have eyes and ears - but they do."'' *''"He crushed her fingers and told her she needed a permit to play the fiddle on street corners."'' *''"Each night he struggles to read another page of the only book he's ever owned. The story of a pirate woman who commands the southern seas."'' *''"He goes through their personal items. Takes anything that looks valuable."'' *''"This man loves wielding power, dominating others. He won't hesitate to use that sword."'' *''"He wants to try some new devices during interrogations. They'll find out the truth in half the time."'' *''"He and his friends surrounded the lad. Some unlucky youth from the Academy. Took his clothing. Threw his books in the river. Left him crying."'' *''"He and his crew pushed the old Barrister into the muck. He protested using all the fancy lawyer talk. They still laugh about it sometimes."'' *''"He cuts off an ear from each victim. Right ear for men, left ear for women."'' *''"By day he enforces the law, by night he's a thief and ruffian."'' *''"There's a dog that sniffs along behind the barracks. He chases it off nearly every day. He treats that dog better than his own two daughters."'' *''"He calls it high spirited. When he's in the mood to make trouble for someone."'' *''"He pulled the bloodflies off the boy. And just in time."'' *''"He has seen some strange things, but only wants to do his job, and be left alone."'' *''“He's not the smartest, but he knows how to follow orders. Be careful.”'' *''“After sneaking into the captain's bunkhouse, he pissed in her boots while she slept.”'' *''“He's lying when he says his stomach is growling from hunger. He steals extra from the cupboard every day.”'' *''“He sells stolen whale oil on the black market.”'' *''“He has a few deals going on the side. Once the others see how ruthless he is, they usually agree to help him with his schemes.”'' *''“If he doesn't win, he gets furious. People have learned to let him have the last word.”'' *''“Yes, he's a soldier. But a thief too.”'' *''“He needed someone to blame it on. And she walked in to clean at that exact moment. Now it looks like a lovers' quarrel turned deadly.”'' *''“On a night last week, he was supposed to cordon off an infested street and warn people about the blood flies. But he couldn't be bothered with so much work.”'' *''“He leaves the cells unlocked, and when they run for it, he's waiting with an armed squad.”'' *''“After his shift he runs a dice game. Of course it's rigged.”'' *''“He's been teaching them all card tricks. It takes the sting out of the boredom.”'' *''“No one checks those old cells in the basement any more. That's why he left them down there.”'' *''“The babe was born during the Month of Darkness. He abandoned them. The last thing he needed was a hungry little one to feed.”'' *''“He loves a bottle more than anything else in the world.”'' *''“He has a wife and two sons. They fish the canal for eels and garbage. While he spends his pay on Elderwine.”'' *''“He could have left Karnaca, but he stayed, trying to maintain some semblance of order.”'' *''“Yesterday, he wouldn't let the girl's parents through to her cell for a visit.”'' *''“He's a soldier, but with dreams, just like anybody else. A cottage. With just enough land for a goat or two.”'' *''“His parents give him a bottle of wine and a nice allowance on the first of every month. And in return he doesn't hurt them like he used to.”'' *''“He might quit soon. Try to get work with a windmill maintenance crew. Afternoons on the rooftops, in the breeze.”'' *''“He had an extra can of potted whale in tomato sauce, so he shared it with the family upstairs.”'' *''“He keeps a silvergraph of her near his bunk. She died a month before they were to marry.”'' *''“He dropped the necklace in the man's pocket. Then a moment later he 'found' the stolen jewelry and yelled “thief”.”'' *''“He was born in Caltan, and was sent here to get an education. But he was conscripted as he disembarked the ship and never made it to school.”'' *''“This one has odd tastes. He pays prostitutes to watch them puke.”'' *''“After a few years in Tyvia, where the cold was no good for his bones, he's glad to be back in the South.”'' *''“He could hear them calling for help. They sounded quite desperate. But he was on his break.”'' *''“When they don't pay, he wrecks their carts. So they can see the value in his protection.”'' *''“A woman in one of the cells asked for water. So he brought her some. Made her drink it. That filth from the river.”'' *''“He stole an entire case of the finest potted whale meat, on its way to the children's home, as a treat from the Empress … from Emily …”'' *''“He told them he'd carry the parcels for them. And that he did. Right to his own apartment.”'' *''“He's blackmailing the son of a noble. He found it all too easy to lure the naive young man into his web.”'' *''“He hasn't paid for his own drink since the first time he put on that uniform.”'' *''“He made the new guard switch boots with him. His own were worn though, and started to smell of something awful.”'' *''“He ignored the woman in the cell. She told him she was sick. He just thought she wanted attention. She moaned and called for help numerous times before she died.”'' *''“This one's been up to no good. You'd think a third generation soldier would have more discipline.”'' *''“He told her – no permit, no pies. He really wasn't sure what the law said. He just wanted the pies.”'' *''“When the old man wouldn't pay, he held his dog in the garden pond until it was half-drowned. The old man relented.”'' *''“He asked to be in charge of humiliating the new recruits. He was surprised to find there was no such position. Not officially anyway.”'' *''“He made quite an outcry when the lock was found broken. Tried harder than anyone to discover who did it. But it was him all along.”'' *''“He threw her things into the street and locked her out. It was the Month of Ice.”'' *''“He yanked the jewel from her neck. It was the silver he was after. Watching her cry was a bonus.”'' *''“His uniform makes him itch. It chafes at him near madness. Be careful.”'' *''“He follows the orders that suit him. If he gets a better offer, he'll take money over duty every time.”'' *''“He pretended he was wounded. They took pity on him, that's when he took the silver candlesticks and the roast pigeon.”'' *''“He doesn't think bloodflies are as dangerous as everyone says, so he doesn't bother putting up the warning posters they give him.”'' *''“Trying to protect the boy, he lied when his son asked if he ever killed anyone.”'' *''“When his shift ends, he'll head straight for the dogfights.”'' *''“The things he's seen. The things he's had to do, under orders. It haunts him. He has nightmares.”'' *''“She was lost and frightened. He offered to escort her home. In an alley he slit her throat.”'' *''“He would be this cruel if there were no money in it.”'' *''“She claimed the child was his. Wanted food. He pushed them both off the pier with rocks to weigh them down.”'' *''“He buys them ale and promises a night they'll never forget. That's usually the last anyone ever sees of them.”'' *''“His last prisoner didn't survive the night. He's already looking for someone else to arrest.”'' *''“He sipped a whiskey and watched the bloodflies swarm all over them.”'' *''“He punishes them. Especially those handsome young things that end up in the cell for drunkenness or lewd behavior.”'' *''“He poisoned the mead. He was curious how long it would take them to die.”'' *''“The uniform helps him gain their trust. Gets them to open the door. Then he shows them why he's really there.”'' *''“He promised to get the boy home. It wasn't exactly a lie. He never said to which home he'd be taken.”'' *''“He makes sure he's kissing them when he opens the door, then playfully pushes them in before they see what's in the room. They always fall for it.”'' *''“Something's broken in his head. His only pleasure comes from hurting the weak.”'' Howler *''"It's not money he wants. It's the feel of his hands around their throats, to hear that last plea for mercy."'' *''"She's one of the Howlers. She's asked to be paid in bottles. To save her the trouble."'' *''"He is thinking: It's their own fault - for being foolish enough to trust him."'' *''"He forced the boy to search the sewers for dropped coins until the child sickened and died."'' *''"His window overlooks the river. His cruel game is thus - if he sees a mudlark, he waits until the poor waif is underneath to dump the bedpan."'' *''"She always cuts the skin from their faces before killing them."'' *''"She's worried they'll discover she's been cheating them out of coin. She'll blame it on the deaf boy if it comes to that."'' *''"The jacket he wears, he pulled it off a dying man. It was the buttons that caught his eye."'' *''"He has so little understanding. He knows only this: Kill or be killed."'' *''"When she was only a street urchin, she watched her cousin drown out of curiosity."'' *''"Afraid he'd lose the duel, he paid his opponent's second to load the pistol with ash."'' *''"She beats those children! As her father once beat her - nothing has been learned."'' *''"They were warned, but didn't think her capable of such things. Now they know."'' Nest Keeper *''"His mind is mostly gone. He was a good man, but now he only cares for - for the bloodflies."'' *''"He once whipped a dog to death. Now his brain is mush. All his hours he stands near the nests, listening to them."'' *''"Sometimes he remembers a day by the lake with his family...but he remembers them as bloodflies. His wife, his children. All of them."'' Overseer *''"As a child it was his father's lying tongue that wounded him the most, now he is quick to remove the tongue of any who speak deceit."'' *''"Once a week he spends a day with his lover in a field of tall grass. Behind the home she shares with her husband."'' *''"The perfume he wears is to cover the stench of a wasting disease. He does not care if he spreads it to others."'' *''"He believes that heresy is fleeting and should be forgiven. That it comes and goes like the wind. A gentle heart beats between his chest."'' *''"He takes a few coins from the offering bowl every day."'' *''"This ones faith in the Abbey is strong."'' *''"He suspected the Haberdasher of bonecharm possession, but was willing to dismiss the accusations for a night in her bedchamber."'' *''"Sometimes he dresses like a common worker and goes to a nearby gambling hall. He gets drunk and fights, and the next day his mask hides the bruises."'' *''"During the year he claimed to be held by cultists, he had in truth lost his faith and traveled with a pirate crew."'' *''"The story of his pilgrimage grows with each re-telling. In truth, he fell sick halfway between Dunwall and Whitecliff, and stayed behind."'' *''"When they see him coming, they avert their eyes and tremble. In truth, this is why he loves the Abbey."'' *''"Snatched up from the beach village where he was born and indoctrinated by the Abbey at the age of thirteen. Now he's done the same to a dozen others."'' *''"Family secret has it that his mother dallied before his birth with a corrupt and lecherous High Overseer, whose name was struck from record."'' *''"During the six months he claimed to be sick with some strange malady, in truth he traveled with a band of highwaymen, robbing travelers."'' *''"Burning with jealousy, he put the hounds on two young musicians who were drinking wine and playing in an empty courtyard."'' *''"Twice now they young artist has locked eyes with him during the service. He will have to cure the lad of his Wanton Flesh. It can only lead to misery."'' *''"They know he could have them taken away at any time. That the word heretic is always on his tongue. That's why he gets his prosecco and ale for free."'' *''"His belt tightens with honeywine and scones, while the people in his congregation are hungry."'' *''"He had the woman dragged away. He was sure she was trying to bewitch him with her alluring lips."'' *''"They have a game, he and his friend. The one who gains the most confessions by the end of the month is the winner."'' *''"A few times a month, he meets the owner of a mill in an abandoned barn. He brings wine, bread, honey, and cheese. The man's wife is none the wiser."'' *''"They ply him with trinkets and favors, and he looks the other way when they miss a service or two."'' *''"The Overseers came for him when he was just six, beating his beloved father when the man tried to hold onto the boy."'' *''"He's not a believer. He tortures them anyway, seeking hollow confessions. It is all meaningless to him."'' *''"While he sermonizes on the dangers of the sorcerer and the witch, in his heart he does not believe magic exists in the world, and it makes him sad."'' Witch *''"She felt her toes in the grass, the morning dew cool and fresh, as she took the Overseer down from behind with but one blow to the neck."'' *''"Trillibub and Ambergis, grind once and thrice more stir, Bezoar and Boy's Blood...I - was bewitched by her whisperings, but I'm with you again."'' *''"She is vile to those who love her. I will not elaborate."'' *''"You are wondering about her? Her word is worth nothing. She'll say whatever she thinks they want to hear."'' *''"She's been warned about you. It would please her to lay your head at Delilah's feet."'' *''"Before Delilah, she traveled the highways, robbing the naive and turning brother against brother."'' *''"When she is not needed, this one travels to Fraeport, to torture the blind father she left behind."'' *''"She longs to be Delilah's favorite. She will dance naked on grass slick with the blood of the enemy."'' *''"This one lives only for Delilah. She is in ecstasy at the thought of her mistress making the world bow."'' *''"She visits her stepfather and bullies him into lying with her."'' *''"There is magic here. Strange and potent, coupled with great hostility. You are in danger."'' *''"Before she joined the coven, she took delight in bedding men from the town where she lived, and slitting their throats in the night."'' *''"She desires to make a gift of your spleen. To deliver it to her beloved mistress with a lock of your hair, and three small stones."'' *''"On the first day Delilah's power came into her, she destroyed her parents' home with bloodbriars."'' *''"She boxed her tiny daughter's ears so hard the doctor said the girl would never hear again."'' *''"The coven has given her life meaning, but she misses the younger brothers she left behind. Misses them fiercely."'' *''"Somewhere inside there is still a piece of the woman she was before. Picnics with her cousins. And her daughter's smile."'' *''"Beaten and abused, she was barely sane when she heard the coven's call. Now she does the same to others, wielding her power like a barbed whip."'' Worker *''"The woman caught him pulling trumps from his sleeve. So he broke her jaw."'' *''"He's hungry. Right now he would like a chicken leg and a Dunwall Whiskey to wash it down."'' *''"He lives with the pain of a wound sustained from pulling his friend from a fight."'' *''"It's the fifth such accident this month. He told the crew that something's gone wrong with the machinery, but it's not the machines that have gone bad..."'' *''"Hardworking. Mostly honest. He gets a bit boisterous after an ale or two."'' *''"When he punishes his son, the bruises last for a month."'' *''"He and his friends fell upon the messenger boy. They beat him for what was inside his satchel."'' *''"He showed them what it's like to be covered with mud and filth. Those fancy snobs who wandered into his neighborhood."'' *''"He gets his drinks for free. They're too afraid of him to ask for money."'' *''"An angry drunk. Loud and mean. His family takes the brunt of it."'' *''"He yanked the locket off her neck, and threw it in the bay."'' *''"There's a cheerful song in his head that he learned on the docks. Something about whales and women. Quite humorous actually."'' Delilah's Spirit Multiple Environments *''"Jessamine is gone at last, faded into nothing. Her reward is peace."'' *''"You will never gain back what you lost here."'' *''"You're alone now. I'm your only family."'' *''"I inhabit two impossible places at once."'' *''"A prison of dead flesh, after a prison of bones."'' *''"You will take me back and die at my hands."'' *''"Delilah. Breanna was the first to hear our call."'' *''"There are cracks in the world, from the Outsider's birth. And we draw from these fractures. Can you feel them?"'' *''"Jessamine and I played parlor games in Dunwall Tower. She cheated, every time."'' *''"Oh, so long ago, we ran across the rooftops, made campfires in the graveyard. Slept through the day."'' *''"She found the place where he was birthed by knife and ritual, thousands of years past."'' *''"It was 1831 he came to her, to me, to us. Said I, we, could change it all, and make the world right."'' *''"Eyes black as polished onyx as he marked her flesh. My flesh."'' *''"Soon I will dream the dream of a new world, and all will change."'' *''"Poor little girl. Once an empress."'' *''"There are marks on our flesh. Made by the Knife of Dunwall. Cursed Daud, who hides in the world and breathes still."'' Low Chaos *''"I see inside you. But you're not as twisted as I thought you'd be."'' As Emily *''"I plotted to steal your face, then your throne. You'll never know how close I came back then."'' *''"Your father stands in my throne room, a statue of cold stone."'' *''"Six came over the walls and dragged you from your mother's corpse. Two are still alive."'' As Corvo *''"You'll never know if Emily is truly yours."'' Near Delilah *''"It hurts to be so near. Take me closer!"'' *''"Take me there. Take me home. This separation must end!"'' *''"Point me at her!"'' *''"You must get near her!"'' *''"Oh, Delilah, no one loves you as I do."'' *''"This is a great wrongness. I must be one with the flesh."'' *''"Closer, closer!"'' *''"She feeds on the cracks in the world, this hallow shell with my face."'' *''"Without me you cannot kill her. With me, she will tear you to bits."'' *''"I, she, we walk and breath, but we are incomplete."'' *''"You're off the mark!"'' *''"You're too far away!"'' Corvo Attano *''"Are you sure he can be made flesh again? Maybe he'll be like this for all the years you have left."'' *''"He loves you. I can feel it even now. It fills me with rage."'' *''"The great and mighty Royal Protector. Helpless now, and beaten."'' *''"A sorcerer. What other secrets did he and your mother keep, I wonder?"'' *''"Corvo Attano. The well-born always whispered behind his back."'' *''"Muscled shoulders and thick thighs, but you don't want to hear that, do you, girl?"'' *''"Your father was better to you than mine was to me, but he's still a liar at heart."'' *''"How many times has his blade fallen? How many times has it been repelled?"'' Emily Kaldwin *''"She loves you. I can feel it even now. It fills me with rage."'' *''"The high and mighty Empress. As ineffectual in the throne room now as she was in life."'' *''"Emily Kaldwin, never sure who her real friends were. All currying favour."'' *''"I wonder if you disappoint her as much as my father disappointed me."'' *''"How many times has she lied to you? Maybe her mother whispered to her that you were not her father."'' *''"What did she do with her young suitor Wyman while your back was turned? I wonder."'' *''"Still so sad for the mother she lost, but maybe that's fair, since her mother's to blame for the death of mine."'' *''"Are you sure she can be made flesh again? Maybe she'll be like this for the few daughtering years you have left."'' zh:机械心脏（语录，耻辱2） Category:Characters Category:Quotes